


Like you just don't care

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Like you just don't care

"C'mere," Naruto said, weaving and gyrating to the music pounding around them. "Dance with me, baby."

Sai looked up at him in surprise. "You're drunk," he observed.

Naruto made faces at him. "Drunk?! Nooooo, not drunk, just. Are you? Get up, let's go dance."

"I've never danced before," Sai told him.

"Come on." Naruto reached for his hand, missed and grabbed it again. "Come on, come onnnnn."

Sai slid out of the booth, went with him, and simply stood in the middle of the dancefloor, watching with great interest as Naruto flailed wildly. People had to scramble out of the way.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched and Naruto flinched, trying to curl up into a protective ball even as he was dancing. "What are you doing?"

"He's dancing," Sai said helpfully when she staggered close. She threw Sai a glassy, confused look.

"Dancing with you?"

Sai considered this. "Dancing _near_ me."

"Go dance with Hinata-chan," Sakura ordered and then shoved Naruto away. She ignored the loud crashes and injured yells as she stood in front of Sai, smiling.

"You're drunk," Sai said.

"Yeah!" she agreed cheerfully and leaned on him as if he was a wall. "Drunk enough to think you're looking mighty fine right now."

"Ino says that a lot." Sai wrinkled his brow. "Although she says it more when I'm in my fighting-gear."

"That is because," Sakura said in a very loud whisper, "you look super-sexy with your torso all exposed. Fucking hot."

"I see." Sai didn't see at all. He hadn't had anything to drink and had been observing his fellow shinobi as they had let their hair down. Sai didn't even know whose birthday party this was, but it was... an _interesting_ experience so far. It was loud and disorganized. Sai wasn't sure if it was what he should call 'fun'.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Lee popped up beside them, round eyes filled with concern. He hadn't been drinking either; apparently, he was under some sort of ban. "I think you've had too much to--"

He stopped completely when Sakura leaned forward and pressed a finger to his mouth.

"Shhhh." Sakura tapped his lips and giggled. "Quiet. I'll give you a kiss if you're quiet. A good kiss, too."

Lee looked as if he would make himself go quiet for _years_ if this kiss ever came to pass. He threw Sai a half-amazed, half-terrified look.

"Drunk," Sai confirmed.

"Drunk!" Sakura yelled and flung her arms around Lee, pressing a sloppy kiss against his mouth. Lee went rigid for exactly five seconds, then promptly went boneless. Sakura had to hold him upright, still kissing him drunkenly.

As jeers and cheers rose up around them, Sai thought about how Sakura's face was going to look tomorrow when he reminded her about all that had transpired.

That, he decided, was going to be _fun_.

_fin_


End file.
